


I thought of angels choking on their halos

by SayNevermore



Series: Undress To Impress [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aranea is a little shit, Ignis just wants to tap that ass, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ravus has issues, Threesome - F/M/M, not necessarily fluffy feelings tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: If there is one thing Ravus and Aranea always agree on, it is that both of them would rather be fucking anyone else than each other.Enters Lucian ambassador Ignis Scientia, and Ravus finds himself conflicted.





	I thought of angels choking on their halos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiden_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/gifts).



> This was a gift I promised to chocobro-hijinks / leiden_potato months ago and managed to finish on time for nsfwweek  
> This is more or less based on the same kind of universe than her own fic _[That's how you get yourself a promotion! ...isn't it?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11683785)_ and also ladyproto's _[Tetrapod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11593107)_ and I encourage you all to read them because these girls are amazing - but it's also it's own thing where the events of Kingsglaive don't happen so Ravus still had both arms, although probably nasty scars from the attack on Tenebrae  
>  Anyway, all this to say that Ravus had A Lot Of Issues and his perspective on things is not always the healthiest - I tried to keep it light but well, this is who I am now  
> Enjoy!

If there had to be one thing Ravus and Aranea always agreed on, it was that both of them would rather be fucking anyone else than each other.

Their first time had been the kind of mistake only too much wine and little impulse control could provoke; a kind of misplaced curiosity they knew they would regret before they even indulged in it. Difficult to say which one was the most eager to deem the event a one-night stand in the morning.

But between the terrible timing of Aranea’s missions in places she never knew in advance, and the general awful attitude Ravus showed to the world, the options were often limited, especially in the moments they both needed it the most. Rather than becoming fuckbuddies by choice, their arrangement was motivated purely by boredom, their sessions discussed only in exasperated sighs and annoyed groans before one pushed the other into the nearest intimate-enough space. If they had learned to know the other's body, reactions, and fastest ways to get them to the edge, they wouldn't admit it for the world.

And receptions probably were the most boring thing they could be forced to attend. Who liked dressing up in silk and whisper over flutes full of champagne, pretending to appreciate everyone they met? Aranea and Ravus were both soldiers. She liked the field, the thrill of free falls, the fighting and the smell of blood; he liked the strategy, the mindgames, the politics. Negotiations of peace didn't exactly ring nicely in their ears. And they had found each other rather quickly near the bar, as they were both trying to escape the mindless small-talk by soaking their brain with alcohol. Usually, this meant they would resist half an hour before going for a quickie in one of the empty rooms. Ravus was already debating the idea, when his eyes landed on another potential source of entertainment.

Of course, to help with the process of the surrender, the government of Lucis had sent an ambassador to Niflheim – this was public information, news channels everywhere in Gralea speculating over who would be assigned to the task. Way before the journalists, the news had travelled through the military headquarters for security measures and Ravus had been informed that it would be Ignis Scientia, first advisor of the future king. He knew who he was; but he had associated the name with thirty more Magitek soldiers posted at all the strategic exits and an extra identity check-in for the guests – and certainly not with what he saw at the landing of the airship, the dancer in a perfectly tailored suit, speaking Gralean with an accent an greeting him with a manicured hand to shake as if he was the one in a position of power.

And all of their encounters during the next few days had only confirmed that first impression. Ignis Scientia moved as if he owned the place and talked as if he had all the answers. He only slightly moved his weight from one leg to the other every time he talked to someone new, the sharp line of his shoulders and back making it seem like he was keeping himself on his toes. His face looked like it had been modeled in marble, down to the tiny dimple on his cheek that appeared every time he smiled. Behind his glasses, his eyes were an intense green, and he wasn’t afraid to meet anyone’s gaze. Actually, Ravus was pretty sure he caught him checking him out a few times, although he remained perfectly professional. He looked both rigid and soft, something one couldn't take their hands off, something so perfect it asked to be torn apart, just for the beauty of it. Ravus stopped himself just in time before he started imagining that face pressed against a satin pillow and moaning desperately. There was a time and place for everything. But maybe there was a chance to spend a much nicer evening than this promised to be.

 

“The haircut needs work,” Aranea commented, following his gaze, “and he seems a little young – but I would pay good gil to wreck that shirt and see him look a little dirty.”

Ravus would have slapped her.

He let out a chuckle disdainful enough to hide his interest. 

“Please, Aranea. Have some self-respect. This boy is still in his experimenting-handjobs-with-friends stage. I can see his acne from there. He'd probably have no clue what to do with his hands and come in three minutes.”

Not that Ravus would have minded. He could have the boy looking quickly disheveled and messy, gaze a bit off, and then leave him like that…

Time and place. Aranea was a bad influence.

“You had such an experimental stage?” Aranea asked with a sly smile. “I always figured you didn't have enough friends for that.”

Then, without missing a beat, she added:

“You know, that's what makes it fun. I could teach him some tricks. Boys are so cute when you make them feel things in places they didn't know existed.”

She raised an eyebrow and Ravus tightened his hand around his glass. Her voice had this teasing edge to it that he was oh too familiar with.

The first time Aranea had inserted a finger into his asshole he had almost come on the spot and she still hadn't let him live it down. She had an exclusive and very limited access to this part of his anatomy since then but she made a strange point of always mentioning it in public where anyone could accidentally hear them.

“Anyway,” she sighed at his lack of response. “If you're not interested I'll take my chance; see you tomorrow morning for the debriefing.”

And just like that, she was on her way, hips swinging as she traced her way through the crowd, her red dress catching the light. Ravus let his gaze wander on her legs down to her black heels. For a second he allowed himself the indulgence. He pictured her bent over a desk with those heels on, her pale ass in the air, hissing like she always did when he kept her close to the edge for too long; she, too, was a beautiful thing to rip to shreds and oh, he had fun finding her edges under the roundness of her curves. A tight warmth unraveled in his pants at the memory, easing a bit of the burning anger constricting his chest. Aranea could go and seduce all the stupid kids she saw; she never managed to make herself harmless and soft enough for other men to take a real interest in her. Nothing would come out of it - probably.

 

He was looking at his third drink and debating if he really should drink it when she reappeared next to him. She leaned on the bar counter and oh, surprise, who was waiting for her just a few steps away, smiling at the urban development's head director? 

“You were wrong,” Aranea calmly yet proudly announced, making a hand gesture at the barman. “I don't know how much experience this guy has exactly, but he's been falling in none of my usual traps, not even the subtle ones. Hasn't even blushed once. He's good.”

Of course he was. Ravus still didn’t need her to confirm it. 

“Maybe he's just not interested in you.”

“Please, Ravus,” she snorted, mimicking his voice. “Everyone is interested in me.”

“And yet I never hear of you actually fucking anyone.”

“Actually you're the first to know when I'm getting fucked since you're usually the one performing the fucking – rather lamely, by the way...”

“I do what I can with the source material.”

“But I'm feeling magnanimous so I'll admit – from the way our conversation was going I think he usually prefers them a little heavier between the legs.”

She shot him a look, each hand holding a glass of something definitely stronger than what Ravus had.

“He’s been looking at you all along.”

Ravus licked his lips, trying and failing not to shoot a look at the Lucian ambassador, still discussing with Tuesti. His attitude was loose and relaxed and for a second, their eyes met and he straightened up slightly.

Ravus turned his head. An accident and nothing else. Aranea was always doing that. Pretending to care about him, trying to set him up with people he had no chance with; even if that guy really was interested in him, Ravus wasn’t going to approach him now. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of being right.

“So what?” He asked and, shit, even that sounded too interested. He should have just turned down the offer. 

“So, I'm just saying,” Aranea smiled wider, “it might do you good to be the one being dicked, for a change.”

“And what makes you think I'd be the one—”

“Because,” Aranea leaned towards him until she could whisper against his jaw, "I know you like it.”

Her gaze was a challenge. She was so close to his face, he would just have to bend to kiss her. Was Ignis Scientia seeing this? Maybe Ravus should; kiss her mark his territory, make her his, reaffirm his position. They’d both rather fuck anyone than each other but they never did. They had nothing left, Niflheim had taken everything from them and from everyone, but they always had each other at least. This was the only comforting part of their arrangement and it was about to blow out because Aranea couldn't play fair. Why should he?

He bent over, and just as he did, she stepped back.

Fucking bitch.

“But, alright, don't come crying that I didn't leave you a chance.”

 

It wasn't jealousy, Ravus told himself as he saw Aranea and her new toy discreetly escape behind a closed door. Jealousy would imply he actually cared about any of them, or about what they thought of him. He did not care if Aranea decided to abandon him to have fun by herself with some boring virgin. He was a little angry that she managed to find an escape while he still had to occasionally smile and shake hands with some even more boring old general. But this wasn't jealousy. She could have gone fill up paperwork and he would still be angry all the same.

He wasn't obsessing over what she said, not obsessing over memories of her face as he thrusts into her just right, not indulging in the brief memory of her adventurous explorations and the electric thrill that she had caused; and he wasn't thinking about that guy and how he moved his hands as they talked and how long his fingers were and he certainly wasn't thinking about what they were now doing, together, with their hands and their faces and their everything else that they wouldn't do to him. He wasn't going to play that game.

He needed another drink.

 

The reception didn’t take place at the empire’s headquarters since the empire’s headquarters were for long situated inside the flying military complex – a place clearly unfit for receiving guests. Instead, the guests in question were taken to the Imperial Pavilion, a false government building that met halfway between a museum and a hotel, built specifically for the purpose of housing mundane events and guaranteeing to the outside world the illusion of comfortable familiarity. Past the first floor, most of the rooms were closed off and empty, save for the bedrooms prepared for the dignitaries. this was where Ignis Scientia and the rest of the delegation was meant to stay, and probably where he had locked himself with Aranea at this point. 

Ravus couldn’t just walk through the front door and leave, this would be too noticeable. But he had been in charge of the security; surely he could remember enough of the plan to find a service entrance of some kind, where no one would be looking. It would just be terrible luck to happen to stumble upon something he really, really didn't want to see. 

Of course, he should have expected Aranea to plan something of the kind.

Still, for some reason, when he heard breathing and giggling somewhere in the unlit hallway, his mind didn’t immediately connect the dots, and he proceeded forward with caution and a sudden sense of alert at the thought of disturbing intruders.

And as he approached the voices, he could make up more and more of the sounds, but it's only when his eyes got used to the darkness, just a second before he could process the sight, that he recognized what they were - kissing sounds, muffled whimpers, and the kind of sharp huffs Aranea made when she was getting impatient…

The white of her skin was the first thing he could make up in the dark, and his gaze followed the leg she had wrapped around the waist of her partner to where the dress was hiked up on her hips; and then her arms holding the guy's head against her neck, and finally the expression of her face as she - it hit Ravus all at once after that - rocked against the hand that was pressed between her thighs.

Great. Great, absolutely wonderful, exactly what he needed tonight. God, he was so _stupid_.

He should really have turned around and left. Gone back to the party, to shaking hands and smiling and talking about rich people and forget about Aranea's moans while she had fun with her new friend. He should really have just taken a deep breath and let it go—

He found the switch and turned the lights on.

For a second, they both froze and it was the most beautiful thing Ravus had ever seen - their terrified eyes, wide open but blinking under the harsh lighting, their bodies almost disentangling themselves in an instinctive attempt to pretend they weren't fucking in a hallway... a sight so beautiful he couldn't even feel bad for it. Then, Aranea recognized him and her expression turned in a split second from panic to something else, something angry and dangerous. 

“Took you long enough.” Her voice was slightly shaking. “I was almost—”

Her dark panties were still hanging around her ankle.

“You could have at least gotten a room,” Ravus said, as blankly as he could manage.

She gratified him with a falsely innocent smile.

“I was afraid you'd get lost trying to find us.”

At least Ignis Scientia had the decency to look sorry, but the way he bit his lower lip still betrayed how worked up he was. The blush on his cheeks was a sight Ravus would gladly remember on lonelier nights, but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

“I wasn't trying to find you.”

“Aw, Ravus, you're breaking my heart. And Ignis's heart, too, I assume - he really thought you would come...”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Ravus cut.

But they exchanged a look and, suddenly, Ravus understood what kind of situation this exactly was. What kind of web Aranea had forged around them, around him. 

“I mean,” Ignis Scientia scratched his throat, “I think you are aware of how… persuasive she can be.”

Oh, yes, he knew that; but. But this?

She couldn’t have planned it all just to be nice. It always had to be about her, right? 

“Indeed,” Ravus answered with caution. 

Aranea laughed, and took a step forward, leaving her underwear on the ground.

During a second, Ravus looked at her and drank in the sight - the wild hair around her face, the smudged make-up around her lips, the wrinkles of the dress around her breasts, and the fabric falling around her legs, hiding the obvious: the naked, dripping cunt underneath.

She had always known the effect she had on people - and mostly the effect she had on him. 

“Easy, tiger.” Her fingers pressed against the buttons of his coat, climbing up until she grabbed his chin. “Why do you always act like there's a hidden threat?”

“You taught me to,” he immediately answered. 

A frown appeared on her face.

“No, I didn't.”

 

No, she didn't. Not more than all of his previous experiences, not more than the hallway whispers about how so-and-so got promoted, not more than the avoiding looks on his way when he entered the Nif army at eighteen and quickly moved up through the ranks. Aranea, actually, had been a nice touch in his sexual life; at least she was a person with whom he could try to negotiate. Yet he still hated the fight, because there was the possibility of losing it, and finding himself with his knees on the ground again. But she couldn't understand. She couldn't understand.

Ravus forced himself to breathe and looked down at her.

“Still, what are you getting out of this? Do you even realize how far you take those sick little games of yours...”

“You like my little games or whatever the hell you think I'm pulling. Don't lie. You're enjoying this too. I know that look of yours.”

“I do not get off torturing people like you do.”

“Oh, please. I am not torturing you, I am offering you a good fuck and you're just being difficult for no reason.”

The rolling of her eyes made the need come back at full force – to grab her by the hair and slam her against the wall before she could react, to take back power, to own her.

“Because you're on the losing end of this - if you decide to walk away, I still get to be fucked by some handsome guy and you're left with just your right ha—”

He grabbed her arm and pushed her back before he could even think about it. A large, dangerous smile spread on her lips when her head hit the wall.

“There he is… don’t keep me all to yourself, that’s not very nice to our guest…”

It was as if they had a signal, as if they were communicating with telepathy. But as Ravus slid a hand down Aranea's waist, he felt another one softly closing on his shoulder and a hot breath against his neck.

“Now we should find ourselves a room,” Ignis suggested.

 

Ignis opened the door and Aranea dragged Ravus inside with a firm hand on his collar, walking as if she owned the place. The decoration of the room was a sober Niflheim style, and the few bags and belongings Ignis had added to the furniture didn't exactly make it look more familiar nor intimate, but Ravus and Aranea had known much worse settings for their shenanigans. And her way of quickly working the belts and straps of his coat quickly distracted him. 

“Give me a hand, will you”, she said, and Ravus started moving his shoulders to encourage the fabric to fall off before he felt two other hands pulling at the sleeves and getting him out of the thing. He felt a light kiss at the base of his neck, then Aranea grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him hard, nails digging into his skin and teeth scraping at his lower lip. 

She wanted it; she wanted him. He could feel it in how she hung herself to his lips. He knew all of the tricks she used to turn him on, everything she did or said to put him exactly in the kind of position she was hungry for that day. But he also knew what she liked best and how to get the upper hand, and their foreplay was more of a fight than an invitation. He felt his body starting to react, heat spreading through his veins in anticipation of what was to come. And when he answered to the kiss with the same kind of aggressiveness she gasped inside his mouth and gripped him tighter. 

“Bed?” she asked, a little too loud in the heavy silence of the room.

“Door's right behind you”, Ignis answered from somewhere behind Ravus. 

From the corner of his eyes, he found him ruffling inside a bag, and noticed he had put the coat, carefully folded, on the back of an armchair - and was that Aranea's underwear next to it?

Who was that guy?

Ignis looked up for a moment and a smirk appeared on his face. 

“Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be here in a minute.”

That was something Aranea didn't need to hear twice. Again, Ravus felt himself be dragged forward by the collar of his shirt, and he put his hands on Aranea's waist, pushing her just enough to make her balance a little less assured. When she reached the bed at the center of the small bedroom, he pushed harder and she fell on the blankets in a smooth motion. 

“Oh we should definitely do it in places like that more often,” she commented as Ravus scrambled above her and hiked her dress up on her thighs. 

Goosebumps covered her pale skin, and she arched her back ever so slightly when his fingers reached her hips, legs parting to leave room for him between them. The light coming from the other room through the open door wasn't enough to fully appreciate the view, but he knew what she looked like anyway: half-naked, hair splayed around her face, white teeth against red lips. And she knew, too, because she stayed still just long enough for Ravus to picture it before she grabbed him by the neck, propping herself on one elbow to find his lips again.

A fight. It was always a chore to keep her still. She loved to tease and taunt, she loved to make it difficult - they had to earn her, she liked to say. But Ravus and her knew each other now, they knew how they both worked together and where they could go. And while she scraped at his neck and pulled at his hair, Ravus freed her breasts and fondled them, let her nipples roll under his hands, then gripped her thighs and dug his nails into the flesh. He heard a sigh rumble in Aranea's throat, like an encouragement or a reward, and he pressed her harder against the mattress, one leg up against her crotch. She let out a pleasant moan, rolling her hips against his.

He didn't hear any footsteps or notice the bedside lamp being turned on; he only felt the bed shift under the added weight. Ignis had removed his own vest, and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. His fingers trailers along Ravus's back, soft and distracting, and tangled themselves in his hair where Aranea's hand was already settled. She pushed him away, and when she turned her head on the side he was there, catching her lips with his own and kissing her with passion. 

Shit; this was strangely hot.

The hand in his hair was such a nice touch it almost felt wrong. It couldn't be so simple. Maybe Aranea had just ruined his ability to comprehend what sex was supposed to be like, maybe he had never really known - and how much of was still her plan, her game, her rules that she bent the way she wanted? Ravus grabbed Ignis by the shoulder, pushed him away; but before he could talk or do anything, Ignis simply turned to him without a second of hesitation.

He wasn't going to melt into that kiss because that would be ridiculous, but still, it demanded a lot for him to not immediately forget where he was. The Lucian's lips were sweet against his and tasted a strange mix of alcohol and coffee. It wasn't as aggressive as what Aranea had gotten him used to, but it was firm and confident and almost reassuring - and before he could realize, Ravus had handed Ignis the reins. He vaguely felt fingers working the buttons of his shirt and sat back on his ankles while Ignis removed it, then removed his own. Aranea then opened the button of his pants, let her hands slide from his belly to his nipples, and he let go of Ignis's mouth to gasp in surprise.

Aranea laughed. “This is a good look on you,” she commented. 

The teasing edge in her voice grounded Ravus back in the moment. He shot her a sideways glance. He couldn't tell when exactly he had pulled Ignis by the waist with one arm, and when Ignis had let his own fingers wander up and down Ravus's back. He could feel their gentle pressure; a gesture again so calming it triggered all sorts of alarms in Ravus's mind. 

“What look?” he asked, and she smiled wide. She pressed her chest against his, lips ghosting over his jaw.

“Submissive.” 

And it was another kind of fight, to not leave the room at once; to let the cold thrill run down his back and not let it paralyze him. Maybe it was because of her, maybe because of the soft hands holding him. 

“What... do you have in mind?” he heard himself ask, impressed at how indifferent he sounded.

She must have a plan, she must have planned it all in that pretty head of hers; she always had everything planned. Never mind all the times she made something up in the heat of the moment, all the sudden impulses she had as Ravus was too close to coming, forcing him to stop everything to try out a new position - she always, always was one step ahead of him even then. 

But then, Ignis's hands closed around his waist and he felt the boy press again against his back, teeth grazing his ear. 

“I, for one, wouldn't mind you showing me how you take her.”

She had been right, Ravus realized during a second of absolute surprise. 

He was good.

 

Really, he didn't enjoy Aranea's company most of the time. He didn't like that she was the only person available and willing to fuck him regularly. Still, she was mapped territory. She was like coming home. They had experimented with positions a lot, especially since they were used to cramped spaces. Having her circle his waist with her legs and his neck with her arms, almost sitting on his bulge, could remind him of a few other times when she had him sitting on desks or benches and lowered her weight on his aching cock. She was decided to take it slow, this time, though, and so she freed him of his pants but started with rubbing her clit against his length, rolling her hips just right - all while Ignis was holding his arms behind his back and covering his shoulders and neck with kisses. 

Had Aranea really felt something in the Lucian ambassador, could she see through his facade and perceive that he was the perfect actor of her little plan? Ravus didn't stop to think how she had talked him through it - he knew full well that she always got what she wanted, but had she exposed the situation to him beforehand? Did he know exactly how vulnerable Ravus was to tenderness or was it just his natural behaviour at work; something that Aranea could know would melt all of Ravus's defences away? 

His first instinct was still to fight. To curl up and avoid the hand caressing his hair, the delicate tongue drawing circles against his skin, to refuse any semblance of kindness. But the hands holding him in place weren't like the ones that urged him to kneel, the breath against his ear was nothing like the false thoughtfulness, like the good-boys and the relax-your-jaws. Ignis was restraining him and it felt like being draped into a blanket and put to sleep. He could do it. He could breathe. He could relax. As much, at least, as one could, with that pair of breasts slowly bouncing up and down right in front of him and Aranea's face as she firmly held his cock and pressed it against her folds.

Her wetness was making her slip more and more often, and she increased the rhythm, her moves becoming a little more erratic. Ravus forced against the hands locked around his wrists. It was strange, how effective that grip was, when it barely felt like he was chained at all. 

Even more surprising, he could definitely feel Ignis’s erection against his ass and yet he didn't want to scramble off the bed. 

“Let him,” Aranea said in a whisper, a sound that didn't quite seem like she had control over it. “Let him, I‘m close...”

She didn't need to finish talking, as Ignis let go of Ravus's arms and he immediately reached for her, digging through the fat of his hips to bury himself inside her. She immediately pressed herself up against him, still searching for the sweet hardness against her swollen, sensitive clit. 

She was home. And Ravus didn't let her find satisfaction, pushing her back on the bed as he stayed on his own knees, finding the best angle to push inside her until she screamed. She threw a hand between her legs, but she could only touch whatever she could reach without method, as Ravus searched for his own pleasure through a rapid pounding. Encouraged by the sharp inhales behind him, as Ignis watched the show over his shoulder and practically vibrated in anticipation against his back. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, almost for himself. “I get why you like her so much.”

Ravus wanted to say he didn't. He wanted to say that she was just conveniently here when he needed it, but she suddenly tightened around him and he lost his train of thought. 

She pulled at his hair as he accompanied her through her orgasm, and he couldn’t care less, not with the face she had, not with the movements of her body. He kept thrusting until she pushed him away, her voice breaking in trembling, almost pained sighs. As he sat back on his own heels, she let out a happy laugh, one that almost surprised him. 

Right; sex was supposed to be fun.

“Oh, you know me too well now,” she said, raising a hand to poke at his ribs. “I can’t even tell you what to do anymore.”

He felt the mix of surprise and misplaced satisfaction rush through his body and considered it wiser not to answer. Ignis laughed as well, his breath tickling Ravus’s ear. His constant touching had become actually comforting at this point. 

“This sounds like someone deserves a reward.”

A hand slid down Ravus’s hips and groped his ass.The gesture was obviously meant to be playful, non-threatening; but Ravus tensed before he could even think about it, his breath catching in his throat. Then, a finger ventured between his asscheeks and the surprise made his shiver.

“Ara… Aranea’s usually the one doing it,” he said, as a warning, maybe as a protection. It only made the teasing more pressing.

“Oh?” Ignis said. “Well this is interesting…”

“Yeah, I will need a moment,” Aranea opened one eye to look at them. “I can watch though,” she added with a smile and a stroke of her hand over Ravus’s thigh.

It wasn’t enough to reassure him. But then, Ignis apparently sensed his discomfort, because his other arm wrapped itself around Ravus’s waist. 

“Only if you want to,” he whispered. “Although I’d really like to get a piece of you, we can find another arrangement…”

Ravus breathed. Only if he wanted to. Only if he wanted to. Sex was supposed to be fun. He could do it. 

“I might… simply not get off another way,” he said with a low voice and an embarrassed smirk, bracing himself for a chuckle that didn’t come. 

“Hm. This is a bit hot,” Ignis admitted instead, reducing all of Ravus’s worries to dust. 

 

Still, the first attempts were awkward, the first fingers painful, Ignis covering Ravus’s back with kisses to try and calm him down, and Ravus really only let himself go when Aranea propped herself on her elbows and, through massaging his thighs, slowly convinced him to relax. 

He could relax, it wasn’t a trap. There was no hidden threat.

It was, actually, quite enjoyable once he got used to the stretching of fingers that were not Aranea’s, and of the still unexpected softness of his partner. Ignis was patient also, listening to his quiet sighs and mumbled feedback, never forcing through the tension. So when Ravus announced that he was ready, it felt almost like a first time, like he had never really done it before this night. 

It hurt also like a first time despite the long preparation, and he ended up on his hands and knees, Aranea still under him, his face between her breasts while Ignis pushed inside, stroking his sides and whispering distracting promises and moaning in his ear. His skin was hot, even through the condom, and so different than what Ravus was used to. He tried to just breathe, to focus on keeping himself relaxed, and found himself surprised when Ignis stopped moving behind him, almost entirely lying against his back.

“Damn,” Aranea finally let out, “I really have the best view from there.”

“But I have the best place,” Ignis shot back, a quiet laugh in his voice. “So good, commander… and so patient for me… I was sure, since the moment I first saw you, that you’d be good at this…”

Ravus mumbled his answer against Aranea’s skin. Her giggle resonated in her chest.

“Getting impatient, I believe,” she translated, slipping a hand through his hair. She wasn’t as sweet as Ignis, her nails scraping at the skin, and she knew how to hold Ravus’s neck to make him melt. He raised his face up a little.

“I was saying,” he wanted to sound annoyed but his voice was trembling with desire, “don’t call me commander while you’re fucking me.”

“Apologies,” Ignis murmured as he started moving inside him. “I thought that going for Ravus was a tad presumptuous…”

“I don’t care, you’re literally… ah… that’s… good…”

“Hm? You mean that?”

Ravus hissed. “Yes.”

“I’ll take note.”

Again, during a brief second of lucidity, Ravus wondered how much Aranea had told Ignis, and how much was just him being naturally considerate, how much was his own distorted perception of how things should be going – but then, all the pain turned into pleasure, and he let himself be fucked, long and slow and soft, Aranea’s nails digging into his skull. And if he kept guiding Ignis for a while, he ended up nipping at Aranea’s skin when the pace picked up and he couldn’t face the fact that he was lacking coherence anymore.

Truth was, he had rarely been that hard, with anyone, and he couldn’t be blamed if it was a little too much to handle. Aranea, who of course knew everything about him, inside and out, gripped his hair tighter.

“You can come on me, I don’t mind,” she said, and it was enough for Ravus to let go of his last insecurities.

Ignis came quickly after, so deeply buried in Ravus’s ass that he had his cheek resting between his shoulderblades. He didn’t move after that, only let himself fall at the same time Ravus did, bringing out a scream from Aranea, who shimmied free from their added weight.

“Is this okay?” Ignis still asked Ravus, quietly in his ear, as if he was afraid he was going to be thrown out.

“Yeah,” Ravus murmured, too relaxed to care.

“That was fun,” Aranea said, rolling on her side and wrapping an arm around Ignis’s shoulders. “It calls for a repeat performance one of these days.”

“Well, we had unfinished business together,” Ignis pointed out.

“It’s a never-ending business with her,” Ravus mumbled under him. His eyes were closed, his expression somber, but he still snickered when Aranea tried to kick him in the shin. 

“You love my never-ending business,” she shot back.

“Yes, but he must learn – or before he knows it he’s gonna be stuck with you and only you for the rest of his… ouch! That hurts!”

Ignis laughed, weakly using one hand to keep them from fighting like children. Then he stood up, removing the condom and wrapping it before disappearing in the adjacent bathroom.

Aranea pulled the sheets to slide inside the bed and dragged her nails along Ravus’s spine, eyes softer.

“You did like it, right?”

“I thought this was clear enough.”

“I wasn’t trying to replace you. You know, in case that’s something you worry about. You’re not that terrible of a partner, you know that, right?”

“Thanks. I’m afraid you are, however,” Ravus said, earning himself another kick and laughing. “Alright. You’re not that much of a bitch.”

“Good.”

When Ignis came back, she rolled on her back to leave him room between Ravus and her, actually patting the sheets as if it was an order. He let out a stifled laugh before falling into place, extending both arms to bring them closer. 

“I am afraid I have not foreseen things far enough to prepare a change of clothes for both of you,” he said, “but I’ll have you know that I can prepare an amazing breakfast if you decide to stay the night…”

“There is an entire room-service that has been put in place and validated by the security so you don’t have to,” Ravus pointed out, but he also threw an arm over Ignis to land on Aranea’s chest, and didn’t look like he was going anywhere soon.

“I’ll eat your food,” Aranea mumbled, burying her face in Ignis’s neck. “I also don’t have anything to do tomorrow so I intend to sleep in that bed for fourteen hours.”

“We will try not to wake you,” Ignis said, just as Ravus mumbled:

“I’ll kick you out.”

Ignis Scientia laughed loud and clear at their renewed attempts to hit each other.


End file.
